The Justice League and Crew!
by KandeePop
Summary: My OC is joining the Justice League and she wants to let the Justice Crew know. Also I am taking up to 3 OCs to join. See ya later!
1. Nixt is Starting

"So um.. Batman.." A girl hesitated.

"What is it?" Batman turned to the girl.

"Wi... can I meet some of the others?" The girl rubbed her hands together.

"Sure." Batman quickly respond. "When you finish this test Red Tornado will pick you up." Batman handed the girl a few sheets of paper.

"Okay!" The girl grabbed her pencil and started working on the test.

"I have to go for now, so finish the test and behave." Batman walked away. The girl nodded her head and continued her test. Batman walked outside the room and closed the door. His eyes met with Nightwing who was waiting for him.

"What should I tell the others?" Nightwing asked.

"Don't." Batman looked at Nightwing. "You can't tell them anything till she's ready."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even a hint. If Nixt doesn't want to join afterwards it'll just be a stupid rumor."

"Isn't Nixt Karrishno for Plum?"

"Dose it matter?"

"I guess not. See you later." Nightwing left. Batman stood at the door waiting for Superman, and Red Tornado. Once they got there Nixt shouted out:

"I'm finish!" Nixt got quiet and looked at her answers.

"Is she okay?" Superman asked as he used his x-ray vision to see Nixt. "Never mind she's good."

"Has she consider joining?" Red Tornado asked Batman.

"She has but never really told me if she wants to." Batman replied.

"She's one to take in every possibility." Superman stated.

"True.. But still.." Batman paused.

"Nixt is Nixt. So there is more then what she'll let us know." Red Tornado.

"Your right.." Batman went back into the room to find Nixt on the table drawing.

"I can explain..." She told Batman the whole story. She even told him that she wanted to join the team. Batman looked at her and waved the others in. "I thought Red was the only one to pick me up."

"Obviously he's not the only one wearing red." Superman smiled.

"Yay!" Nixt jumped. "Wait. Won't I need some sorta code name?"

"Yes." Batman replied.

"I.. I'll.." Nixt giggled. "Now I don't have any nicknames."

"How about... AquaFlame?" Red Tornado asked. They all knew Nixt can control both fire and water so AquaFlame did fit her. Nixt thought for a moment.

"I dunno." Nixt said. "I'll have to ask my Justice Crew."

_The Justice Crew is a small group of children between the ages of 12-15 who actually fought crime. The leader was once Superboy but he had resigned. Nixt became leader afterwards and found out her abilities when the Justice Crew got into a lot of trouble. She is the only one in the Justice Crew that has powers at the moment._

_**I'll take in two to three . If it's not yours then don't put it! Hope you like it and leave a 'review'... See ya!**_


	2. Other Members of the JUstice Crew

**Nixt calls up the other Crew Members and decided to meet up.**

****"They'll meet us at the Hall of Justice." Nixt gave Batman his cellphone back.

"Alright. Let's go." Red tornado created a tornado under Nixt and went to the Hall of Justice. Nixt randomly jumped to Superman's back time to time. Once they got there Nixt 'flew' to Superboy.

"SB!" Nixt landed in Superboy's arms. "How's it goin'?"

"Great and it's getting better." Superboy pointed at two of the 3 Justice Crew members coming towards them.

"Missed us?" A boy raised his arms expecting a huge, and he got one. "Man! Your hugs are none human! No joke! Your HOT! And I mean both ways." The boy kid. Nixt pulled away and gave him a soft punch to his chest then went to the girl who waited for a welcome hug.

"He is right. Your hugs are unnatural." The girl backed away from the hot hug. She looked at Nixt. "Why are your hugs always so warm?"

"Our secret!" Suberboy squeezed the three together. "Why are you so cold?"

"Because!" The girl pushed away but got dragged back in. "One of us is missing!"

"No! Actually.." The boy smirked. "5 is missing." Just then a girl teleported towards the group. Superboy opened his arms to let her in. The other girl couldn't escape the hug.

"Frost! Osseous! How's it going?" the girl managed to turn around to hug the others in Superboys big hug.

"Not that bad." Osseous shook his head up and down. "It's worst! Not only do I have Frosty, Heater and Grip but now I'm in a hug with five others!"

"But I only cont 1,2,3,4. 4." The girl was confused. Super boy released the people and smacked Osseous on the back of the head.

"Horrible joke. Just horrible! Let's move on." Super boy pushed every pal towards the Hall of Justice's entrance. Just then the young girls facial expression. "Like it? Frost? O? N? Lory?"

"Who's Lory? Who cares- I love this place!" One of Lora's personality took control. "Let's see the hidden Awesomeness!" Lora ran ahead. Frost smacked Osseous' head.

"You know that she-nor the others- know that she has MPD!" Frost tried to keep it on the 'down low'.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Osseous smirked once more.

"Just don't do any more Jokes on her-them..uh-you know what I mean!" Superboy waled up to Lora. "So?"

"The Name's Cal. Got it?" 'Cal' said. "Nixt!" All of the Justice crew Gathered and Cal became Rocket. The guys did a weird cheer and ran around.

"Let's Go to the League's base!" The crew ran to the teleported and disappeared. They appeared in the Justice league headquarters.

* * *

**Thanks to puppylover12 and ShowdowMaster77 for Frost and Osseos. These guys will appear in the next chapters too!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's funny how I click Copy-N-Past but I don't do that...**_

_****_"This place is huge!" Rocket looked around. "And I mean... Humongous!" The rest caught up.

"Let me give ya the GRAND tour." Superboy showed them every inch of the place. Rocket became Pink and giggled at every stupid pun the boys could make up.

"SO... Who will.. take my place after I'm gone?" Nixt saw the others turn dramatically. Pink became Lara again.

"What?" Lara slowly walked towards Nixt. "Your joking; right?" Her face expression was serious. "You make horrible jokes ya know that?"

"That wasn't a joke.. I'm joining the League-"

"Why?" Osseous asked. "We already lost S.b. to the league so why... Just why?"

"She an independent girl. She should be able to do what she wants..." Frost paused. "But why?"

"I... Listen it's just..." Nixt stumbled on her words. "I.. Just.. My powers come from my mother's side... I'm half alien." Even Superboy stared at her. "I'm the last of my species and... my powers extend far beyond then just fire n water... Batman said he'll also recruit y'all.."

"That's not the point... As the Justice crew we fought to be..." Frost turned to Osseous who was shaking his head. Lora became X and looked away. "The Justice Crew was for us... and for we not to separate. We still hate the fact fact the S.b. choose the league over us.."

"You seriously think we'll just let you join then the rest of us join? Seriously?" X shook her head no. "We under stood why S.b. left but you? What-what's the real reason?" The 4 knew there was something Nixt wasn't telling them.

"Come on... Spill." Even Superboy wanted to hear the full truth. Osseous, Frost, Superboy, Lora and all her personalities knew she was part alien but they didn't really understood Nixt in total.. "Is it so important that only Batman should know? Not even your friends?"

"..." Nixt mumbled.

* * *

**There will be more! What ya think? Need more? The story will CONTINUE!**


	4. Nixt's Reason

**This is going to have flash backs.**

Superboy crossed his arms waiting for Nixt's answer. Nixt stared at all their eyes and began to stutter.

"B-because...no one else knows...I can't tell any of you." A sudden flash back of her dead younger sister flashed in her head. "I-I can't tell you."

Osseous and Frost looked at her disappointingly X stared at the ground and so did Superboy once he unfolded his arms. F.,O.,X. and S.b. left Nixt. She cried silently.

_"Every month you don't give me Batman and the things I want I'll kill one of your family members."_

The memory scared Nixt. She wondered to a computer and began hacking it. She uploaded all the information the man had wanted. Before she put it into a flash drive the day of her father's death began all over again in her head.

_Nixt was waiting for her dad while she hummed a tune. The door opened slowly. She turned to find a familiar face._

_"Remember me?" A man stood at the door way._

_"How could I forget? You tried to kill Superboy, Lora and I. And your the reason I know my powers." Nixt worriedly smiled at the criminal._

_"Awe yes." He smiled._

_"What are you hiding behind your back?"_

_In response the man pulled Nixt's dad-by the hair- to the front of him._

_"Dad!" Nixt got ready to fight. "What did you do to him?"_

_"Taught him a lesson. Now don't rush. Try to move and he'll be dead as my shield."_

_"You sick twisted man!"_

_"But that isn't all." The man smiled and pulled up a touch screen cellphone. "I could easily kill all your friends and family. Including Osseous, Frost and you wouldn't want your little sister to die a horrible painful death. Now would you?"_

_"I-it's a bluff."_

_"Really? Well let's see." He touched the center of the screen and Nixt herd her younger sister's cries for help. "Do you believe me now?"_

_"Stop it!" Nixt began to cry. She knew that those screams were real. "What do you want from me?"_

_"Two things." the man moved his finger away and the little sister's cries turned to whines. "Bring me Batman and the Justice league's Security codes. Should be easy since Batman said you can join the League any time." The man showed his teeth; stained red. "Every month you don't give me what I want.. I'll kill one of your family members. To prove that I'm not bluffing...__" The man snapped Nixt's dad's neck. He lied on the floor blood pouring everywhere. "And your little sister will be next." He whispered in Nixt's ear. Nixt grabbed her dead father and cradled him. A month later she did the same to her dead sister. 5 more family members died after her sister. Nixt finally snapped._

_"Give me till the end of this week." Nixt told the criminal as she walked towards Batman in his car._

_"Anything of the matter?" Batman asked._

_" !" Nixt played it off._

__Nixt swallowed hard then clicked enter so the data could go into the flash drive. While the files were being transferred Nixt subdued Batman. She disappered and met up with the man.

"Beautiful." He smiled.


	5. Rack

**Nixt dragged Batman into the abandon building behind her. Mean while:**

"So I herd one of the Justice Crew members joined. Is that true?" Robin slowly approached Superboy. Superboy just looked away. "Are you upset?"

"No." Superboy paused. "Just confused."

"How? Why?"

"Nixt is- I mean was the leader of the Justice Crew. About 7 months ago she said she'll never leave them.. But she did.. Worst of all she didn't explain herself.. To no one..." Robin sat next to Superboy.

"Could someone force her to join the league?"

"How? Who-" Superboy jumped out of his seat. He quickly called his friends. "Frost! O.! Lora- Or who's ever on the phone! Emergency Meeting!" Superboy then rushed around the League's base. "Guys we need ta talk! It's important!"

The Justice League and Crew met up. MartianManHunter and Nixt were missing!

"Where are they?!"

* * *

"Happy?" Nixt looked at the man in disgust.

"Delighted." The man smiled. "Since you kept you end of the bargain. I'll keep mine." He tossed the touch screen phone to Nixt. "Every person I tagged will be on the list. If they are still alive." The man rubbed his hands together. "Well?"

"Thanks..."

_"So that'll be the plan?" MartianManHunter asked mentally._

_"Just roll along until you get him alone." Nixt signaled him to shapeshift into Batman."Ready?"_

_"Be careful when you drag me."_

_Nixt shook her head and sedated MartianManHunter._

* * *

"MartianManHunter said he had to check the computers for hackers. Something was up with the security codes." Batman replied to Superboy's worries.

"But he's missing!" Superboy panicked. "And so is Nixt! Oh lord!"

"Don't worry... Have any of you JC people notice anything odd about her." Robin pondered.

"Yes.. A little." Frost said. "About 1 week after I joined Nixt was saying 'it's all my fault! it's all my fault that my sister is dead'. She acted completely weird.. She cried her self to sleep on my bed and she wasn't her self at the moment at all."

"Same goes for me!" Osseous pointed out. "About a month after that she talked to her self saying 'All because I didn't do what he said. They all might die. I have to...'."

They thought for a moment. "Someone has been killing her family members until she gave her what they wanted. But what did they want? And who will be willing to do so?"

"Rack!" Superboy grunted. "That sneaky son of a gun!" Super, 'Rocket', Frost and Osseous had to explain.

"Rack is a crazy criminal who gets a kick out of watching people suffer." Rocket explain.

"He almost killed me, 'Rocket', and Nixt. She gained her powers quick enough to save us." Superboy continued

"He treated to kill us one by one." Frost frozed.

"Starting with Nixt..." Osseous and the others realized that the sicko went after Nixt's tender heart. To slowly break the kindest person to break.

"He said he'll get what he wanted in the end no matter what." Frost looked at the others. "That must have included MartianManHunter."

* * *

_"You are pathetic!" Rack was pushed down by an old man. "When I was sick I was still able to take two of the League's heroes with out leaving my bed! I hate you son!"_

_"But-but father! I don't want to kill anyone!" Rack tried to get up. "I want to help people!"_

_"Don't start with that!" The man smacked Rack down. "You are a part of this family! You have to do it!" Rack's father abused him. _

**_5 years of it. no more! I'll prove to my father that I can easily kill not one but two justice league members! Not just hurt them.. Time to kill these two and the rest.. And my dad will finally be proud. Finally.._**

**__**"Nixt! Put him over there!" Rack commanded. Nixt did as asked with no hesitation. She didn't wanted to leave MartianManHunter until the deed was done. Nixt turned to a dagger entering her heart. MartianManHunter shapeshifted back and the same happened to him. Wolf attacked once he saw them both fall in a pool of blood.

* * *

"Wolf? Wolf!" Superboy panicked. "We have to find them!"


	6. Z is in

_**I'm taking no more OCs! =D Check this! This connects to Naruto Justice! You'll see!**_

* * *

"Dam dog!" Rack shot at Wolf but horribly missed. Wolf attacked knowing this was a do or die situation. The two brawled about an hour before MartianManHunter got up.

"ManHunter to league. Need back up.." His voice faded away.

* * *

"John? John!" Batman panicked. "John needs our help!"

"I got his signal! You think he's with Nixt?" Nightwing asked as The Justice Crew and a few members of the league rushed to Megan's ship.

"I know he with her!" Rocket teleported ahead.

* * *

"Ya damn dog!" Rack finally nailed a few shots on Wolf. Wolf fell hard. Through a small window a girl saw Rack shoot Wolf. She also noticed MartianManHunter and Nixt.

"Get away from them!" The girl punched Rack away. "Are you okay?" She put her hand on Nixt who looked about half dead. "Get back ManHunter I can deal with him." The girl guarded the three.

"And who might you be?" Rack aimed for the girls forehead.

"The name's Z." Z quickly charged at him. He had no time to shoot. By the time he shot 1 bullet she had removed her right glove and drained his energy. He became weak and frail in the matter of seconds. The girl then rushed to the side of Nixt and Wolf.

"Bark! Bark!" Wolf cried as ManHunter took out a bullet from the pup's side. None of the three were in any good condition. Z scanned the area for a fist aid kit. Once the League got there Rack was missing but Z, Wolf, and MartianManHunter were up and ready. Man hunter levitated Nixt in carefully. She was in a bad state. She had already lost too much blood and not to mention her body was in shock. She could't even move her mouth.

"Will she be okay?" Z walked Wolf into the ship.

"Z. You are the reason she's alive- the reason why all three of us are alive. Thank you." ManHunter put a hand on Z's shoulder. On the ride back to the League headquarters Superboy put his hands on Wolf and Nixt. Carefully so he won't hurt any of them.

"Z." Superboy called. "Will you join he Justice Crew?" Frost turned to Superboy.

"You're not even in the Crew so you can't call the shots." Osseous walked over to him.

"I shouldn't have left the position to her though. I'm rejoining-as the leader. That way she wouldn't have to go through this again..." Superboy turned to the others "Any objections?"

"No." Rocket answered.

"Just a question." Batman stated. "What about the League?"

"I quit. My home is still with you guys it's just.. The Crew is..." Superboy smiled. "It's really another part of me."

"I get it. I really do." Batman replied.

"So am I in?" Z was a bit lost. "Dose that mean I'm in the Justice Crew?"

"Sister!" Osseous squeezed Z. Frost, Racket and Superboy joined the hug. Wolf just squeezed in. The rest smiled and laughed along.

* * *

"Z.. What did that girl do to me?" Rack had looked him self in a broken mirror He looked much older and more thinner then before. "I'll kill that girl! I'll kill her and the rest of them! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

* * *

"Nixt!" Rocket teleported over. "She's awake guys!" All the Justice Crew members rush to Nixt's side-including Wolf.

"Guys?" Nixt was mumbling. "Superboy.. You're wearing the shirt."

"Ya. I am. I'm also apart of the Crew again." Superboy smiled. "Mind me being the leader?"

"Only If you don't quit on us.."

"Won't on my honer." Superboy paused. "Guess who joined the Crew."

"Nightwing? Zackary?" Nixt guessed.

"No. Me." Z smiled and patted Nixt's shoulder softly. "Z's the name."

"Z..." Nixt fell asleep in two seconds.

"Nixt? Nixt? Oh my god! That girl fell asleep." The rest laughed.

"She'll be asleep for about a week or two." ManHunter Jumped in.

"Understandable." Osseous said. "She almost bleed to death."

"Almost." Frost interrupted. "Almost.. We should go. To let her rest easy." The gang left.

* * *

About two weeks past and Rack was finished. Finished with his devise. He planned to kill a few thousand people to get the entire league after him then.. Rack'll get them all...


	7. Not a chapter Sorry

Sorry I haven't been posting... I've been busy lately.. I need some inspiration also. Sorry this is so short. Bye.


	8. Chapter 7

Rack killed hundreds of children. All in a push of a button. The fire burned the pile of dead children in back of him while the Justice League and Crew approached him.

"You've been pushing too many buttons Rack!" Nixt was still weak but she had a good amount of her strength back.

"Too far you say?" Rack smiled. "This is far behind! I've got big plans for the all of us!" He was deranged. He was thin to the bone but his smile was like the Joker's- wide, scary even! They all knew he was a head by at least 1 step.

"Hey! Old man!" Z taunted. Rack looked down at Z.

"You! You're the one who did this to me!" He tried to keep a smile but his teeth were like spiky rocks rubbing against each other. "You're... and... a ... special punishment... just for you." Batman and superboy almost got him for behind but a robot snatched the two straight from the ground.

"Uhg!" Batman and superboy struggled to get loose. One of the green lanterns tried to rush to there aid but was captured. "Lord!"

"You!" Nixt and Z rushed into battle without thinking. Nixt couldn't bare the screams and cries.

"Nixt wait that's what he wants!" Frost tried to stop them but they were caught. "That's it! O.! Plan Omega!" Frost and Osseous began to fight a little smarter then the rest. Everyone at this point joined in. After hours of fighting the Crew and League were extremly weak. Rack wasn't even touched once.

"Now for some fun!" The Joker, Poison Ivy, the Brian and many other villans swarmed the heroes. "Now now! Let's pick a punishment!"

Each villan picked a punishment for each hero. "Banishment!" "..." The list went on. Harly didn't pick a punishment though.

"Let them be!" She demanded. This even came as a surprise to Joker.

"What?" Ivy turned to Harly.

"Leaves them alone!" The joker smacked Harly down.

"You obviously been out of your mind lately!..." after a beating and a scolding witch no villan watched Harly 'came to her senses.'

All the heroes were being sent 'away.' Right before the "destroyer" was able to hit anyone Harly damaged the machine!

"Harly! WHA-" An explosion caused a 8.5 earth quake. Eveyone in the blast range was consumed.


	9. Different places

**_I promise to write the next chapters okay. Every Saturday._**

* * *

"Where... I'm ... I...?" Harley woke near ManHunter. "M..man...hun..ter?" Harley dragged herself near manhunter. "Come...on..."

=====In another world=====

"Dad!" Superboy rushed to Superman. Superman was on the ground. Superboy's white hair blocked his eyesight for a moment.

"What? I'm here!" A different Superman answered.

"Wait this isn't you?" The other Superman saw the knocked out one.

"Um? No..."

=====With the Justice Crew=====

"Um... Who are they?" Neji Looked at Nixt.

"Where am I?" Nixt fixed her self. She was at the bottom of the truck of a large tree.

"In a forest."

"And you are?"

"Naji. And you?"

"Nixt. Where... Where's the closest... House?"

"Come." Neji showed Nixt to the leaf village. "You must be from the group of kids who recently appeared. No?"

"Depends on the group."

"The group including a girl named Z, a boy who is named Superboy-"

"Yes! Yes! I'm with that group! Where are they?!" Nixt rushed Neji.

"Wait!-"

=====With Harley=====

"Ivy?" Harley sat up.

"Ivy?" The green woman answered. "I'm Iran. Are you Harley?"

"Yes... H... "

"How? Harley was killed three years ago."

"What?! No! I'm alive!" ManHunter woken. "ManHunter!"

"Don't yell." Manhunter got up.

"Don't bother. These people aren't from our Earth." A Flash began to explain.


End file.
